jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jotaro Kujo
|japname = 空条 承太郎 |romname = Kūjō Jōtarō |engname = Jotaro Kujo (Viz Media) |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Star Platinum Star Platinum: The World |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 17 (Part 3) 28 (Part 4) 29 (Part 5) 40 (Part 6) |birthday = 1971 |zodiac = Aquarius''Dark Blue Moon (story arc)'' |czodiac = |death = 2012 |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |height = 195 cm. |weight = 82 kg. |blood = B |hair = Dark blue |eyes = Green |color = Any transparent color |movie = Never Cry Wolf |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = Toshinobu Kubota |sportsman = Sumo wrestler Chiyonofuji MitsuguA Man Possessed |hobby = Looking at books about airplanes and ships |occupation = Student ( Part 3) Marine Biologist (Part 4-6) |family = George Joestar I (great great great grandfather) Jonathan Joestar (great great grandfather) Erina Joestar (great great grandmother) Giorno Giovanna (biological great great uncle) George Joestar II (great grandfather) Lisa Lisa (great grandmother) Joseph Joestar (grandfather) Suzie Q Joestar (grandmother) Josuke Higashikata (uncle) Sadao Kujo (father) Holy Kujo (mother) Jolyne Cujoh (daughter) |mangadebut = Vol.12 Ch. 114 A Man Possessed |mangafinal = Vol.80 Ch. 752 What A Wonderful World |animedebut = Episode 26 The Man Who Became a God |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin |seiyuu = Kiyoyuki Yanada (part 3 game, drama CD) Jūrōta Kosugi (OVA) Tetsu Inada (part 5 game OST) Daisuke Ono (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = Abie Hadjitarkhani }} Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎 Kūjō Jōtarō) is a fictional character created by Hirohiko Araki as the protagonist of part three, Stardust Crusaders, of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, which debuted in 1989. He is the first JoJo to be introduced with a stand and is the most well known hero of the series. Appearance Having been the only JoJo to make an appearance in 4 different parts of the series, Jotaro's attire has gone through several changes as the story progressed. His trademark hat and trench coat-like jacket are always present with slight variations in between parts. Stardust Crusaders Jotaro has a recognizable attire of a blue trench coat-length school uniform jacket with yellow chains on the collar, with a blue cap that appears to be seemingly torn at the back. The most noticeable detail of the cap is that the line that separates his hair and the cap is missing, often confusing readers as to where his hair starts and the cap ends. The cap includes what seems to be golden button and a gold emblem of a hand. Underneath the trench coat, he wears a purple colored sleeveless shirt; in the OVA it is depicted as red. Along with this, he wears a normal pair of long blue pants, and a pair of dress shoes of the same color. Holding his pants up are two different colored belts with a spiked pattern on them. Due to Araki's fascination with color, Jotaro's clothes are often depicted as different colors in each volume cover. Diamond is Unbreakable During the Diamond is Unbreakable Arc, Jotaro, at the age of 28, has undergone a slight change in his usual uniform. The most noticeable being that his hat and trenchcoat are now white. The coat no longer features the gold chain on the collar, and his belts now have a black and gold pattern. Instead of his belts, the cuffs to his jacket now feature the spiked pattern. His pants are much more baggier now, and he now sports multi colored dress shoes. He has replaced his usual undershirt with black long sleeve and purple vest. Stone Ocean It has been 12 years since Part 4, and Jotaro's attire has changed again. His hat and jacket now have a multicolored design, the most predominant colors being purple, green and blue. His golden collar chain is back with a slight variation to it, but he now only features one golden belt, instead of his usual two. His jacket, undershirt, and hat are now covered in stars, probably in homage to his stand. His pants appear to be made out of some type of reptile skin and seem to connect with his shoes. He also sports a white watch on his left wrist. Gallery Jotaro Kujo (Chapter 209).jpg|Jotaro reverted to a child. Jotaro Kujo (Chapter 114b).png|Jotaro entering junior high. Jotaro No Hat.png|Jotaro without his hat ubsPT.png|Jotaro as seen in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable jotarostoneocean.png|Jotaro as seen in Part VI: Stone Ocean Jotaro Kujo (Prequel OVA).jpg|Jotaro as seen in the prequel OVA adaptation. Jotaro Kujo (OVA 1).jpg|Jotaro as seen in the first and second OVA episode. Jotaro Kujo (OVA 3).jpg|Jotaro as seen in the third OVA episode. Jotaro Kujo (OVA 6).jpg|Jotaro as seen in the fourth, fifth, and sixth OVA episode. 1365177387393.jpg|Jotaro (Stardust Crusaders) as seen in the TV anime. 1c08d7112a88641ca5cad683a4e911ce1358955715 full.jpeg|Card of Jotaro in a TCG with the same Design as the TV Anime Characters. 2.jpg|Jotaro in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Jotaro's death.jpg|Jotaro's death Jotaro e star platinum.jpg|Jotaro drawn by Falcoon References }} Site Navigation Category:Main Protagonists Category:Joestar Family Category:Kujo Family Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Part V Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters